


Yuno's Crisis

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and silliness, M/M, Multi, Yuno is overly dramatic, a bunch of Black Bulls cameos, but in a good way, high levels of chaos, i just love them ok, just like canon, not major but yeah, over such a silly thing, potential manga spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Yuno turned to exit the bathroom but paused when something caught his eye. He looked back towards the mirror and slowly leaned in. He squinted as he studied his own reflection. Once he saw what he absolutely didn’t want to his eyes widened. Oh no.His magic swirled around him and practically blew the bathroom door off its hinges as he barged out of it. He heard the argument come to a halt, probably because the others were shocked into silence. He shut his eyes and shook his head then said, “This is the last straw. I have to break up with you guys.”“What!” Leopold exclaimed.“Why!” Asta yelled at the same time.Yuno held up the very good reason behind his abrupt decision so they could both see it. He couldn’t even bear to look at the offensively gray hair as he showed it to the both of them.





	Yuno's Crisis

 

Yuno could hear the sound of a muffled argument on the other side of the closed bathroom door. He’d gone in there for a little peace and quiet while he got ready, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. Though he already knew such was a rare occurrence when it came to his loudmouthed boyfriends. It was hard to believe that the three of them had been dating for just over six months. Dating. The term still sounded so odd upon his lips.

He couldn’t deny they had fun together, whether it be testing out their new skills on one another or just hanging around and competing over silly things like who could catch the largest fish. They always made time for each other as well. Even if they got busy and had to focus on their duties as Magic Knights, they’d take a short trip together on their next weekend.

Yuno certainly put up with a heck of a lot when it came to the pair and their antics. Many had asked him how he did it. Yuno wouldn’t reply. Mostly because he had no explanation for it. He just did. They’d both gotten under his skin and there was no going back now. It was on those exceedingly rare days when he had a moment of peace that he could actually appreciate his adoration and respect for the two of them. Those feelings only seemed to get stronger with time, as inexplicable as that may be. It was always so satisfying to watch them exceed all expectations as they did their best to climb their way to the top. He knew to expect nothing but the best from them by now.

He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror then nodded once. Everything looked to be in order. All he needed now was his Golden Dawn robe and he’d be ready to go. He turned to finally exit the bathroom but paused when something caught his eye. He looked back towards the mirror and slowly leaned in. He squinted as he studied his own reflection. Once he saw what he absolutely didn’t want to his eyes widened. Oh no.

Yuno’s magic swirled around him and practically blew the bathroom door off its hinges as he barged out of it. He heard the argument come to a halt, probably because the others were shocked into silence. He shut his eyes and shook his head then said, “This is the last straw. I have to break up with you guys.”

“What!” Leopold exclaimed.

“Why!” Asta yelled at the same time.

Yuno held up the very good reason behind his abrupt decision so they could both see it. He couldn’t even bear to look at the offensively gray hair as he showed it to the both of them. He was way too young for something like that and there was only one thing in his life that had changed since he’d had a perfect head of flawless black hair. His only new stressors were staring at him dumbfounded.

“Is that all?” Leopold asked as he put his hands on his hips. He tossed his head back and laughed then stopped when he noticed that no one else had joined him. His eyes widened and he looked at the others in turn then asked, “Wait, you’re not serious… are you?”

“I am,” Yuno muttered without opening his eyes. He’d probably have to take up meditation or something to help learn to relax as well. Anything to rid himself of the horrible hair-harming stressors. He could only hope there was still time for him to correct this.

“Don’t mind him, Leo! Trust me there’s no need to look so upset! He’s just being overly dramatic!” Asta yelled as he pat the redhead on the shoulder. He smiled from ear to ear as assurance that everything was just fine.

“Shut up, Asta. You don’t know what you’re talking about. I have to leave you guys. I have to find inner peace.” Yuno opened his eyes and his gaze immediately fixated on the hair. There was no other way. It was either them or his hair. What an awful choice he had to make.

“Yuno I’ve known you for our entire lives. You can’t lie to me.” Asta declared as he took a fighting stance. He held up his fists and shook them while he added, “I probably know you better than you know yourself. You’ll get over it in a few days.”

“I won’t,” Yuno muttered with a pout. Though he wouldn’t say as much out loud, he did see the point Asta was trying to make. This was a tad bit over the top all things considered. And yet he found that he wanted to deal with it in such a dramatic way right now.

Leopold tapped a finger upon his chin and thought about everything for a moment. He clapped his hands together then said, “Ah. If you really broke it off with us you’d be super bored. We keep your life interesting. So you can’t mean it.”

“Yeah!” Asta agreed with an enthusiastic head nod.

Granted, Yuno couldn’t actually argue with that. They’d certainly kept him on his toes this whole time and would probably continue to do so for as long as they dated. He furrowed his brow and did his best not to think of the fun times they spent together. Truthfully, that was more often than not, even when he acted indifferent about it. But that wasn’t the issue right now. His poor hair.

“If you hate it so much we could help you dye it,” Asta offered with a cheeky grin. Leopold cheered in agreement. They turned to one another and started to talk about what color would suit him best.

Yuno could picture it now. His hair some strange shade of pink for no reason that anyone could discern. He shuddered at the thought of the potential disaster. It was in everyone’s best interest that they avoid that entirely. He shook his head once and muttered, “Pass.”

“Yeah, it probably wouldn’t end well if we tried. Besides, the salt and pepper look _is_ all the rage right now. It’s very distinguished and handsome.” Leopold added for good measure. He smiled his famous toothy grin afterwards.

“It is?” Asta asked, a bit awestruck.

“Absolutely, yeah! And it’d look great on him too! Though I suppose anything would since he’s the pretty one, after all…” Leopold’s voice trailed off mid-sentence. That happened a lot when he tried to think and talk at the same time. It was one then the other, no exceptions. He stood there and grinned like an absolute fool.

“I can see that,” Asta nodded as his gaze traveled over their stoic boyfriend. His eyes shined as he turned towards the redhead and asked, “Wait, what am I on this scale of yours?”

“The loud one,” Leopold replied without missing a beat. He had a playful gleam in his eyes as he waited for Asta to take the bait. He didn’t have to wait very long.

Yuno just stood there as the pair got into an ironically noisy argument about which of them was the loud one. He glared at the gray hair he still held. It mocked him. He was too young for the ‘handsome salt and pepper look’. He just needed to lie down for the next few hours and face his apparent mid-life crisis. He managed to slip away without the pair noticing since their debate had gotten heated– literally. Once Leopold’s magic flared up the temperature in the room rose drastically.

The inn they were staying in during the duration of their weekend trip was actually pretty large. Maybe it only felt that way since Leopold had rented the whole place out for them. Yuno and Asta had assured him that wasn’t necessary but he was persistent. Sometimes they had to just take a step back and let him splurge on them since it always made him smile. They both agreed that it was nice to watch how he lit up afterwards, even if they didn’t actually need something so extravagant.

With all those rooms to themselves they had a tough time deciding sleeping arrangements. After all they’d slept next to one another on the hard ground while camping before. None of them saw a big deal to be had about sharing a room. Heck, they could probably have sparred to decide which of them had the rights to the bed. That would’ve been amusing to say the least.

It was Asta that declared they might as well make the best of all the space they had and choose separate places to sleep. Then he and Leopold raced through the hall to look for the best ones so they could claim them. That was fine by Yuno, he didn’t need the best. He was happy just to have some space to call his own for the next few nights. It meant he had a bigger opportunity for a little peace on his end.

He headed to the room he’d chosen then sat down on the ground with his back against the bed. He found it easier to think when he wasn’t _overly_ comfortable. Perhaps it was reminiscent of his time at Hage Village and felt homier to him. He did have a pretty lumpy excuse of a bed there. He couldn’t really say either way.

He leaned his head back against the bed and shut his eyes. It came to his attention that he didn’t hear any more arguing. He wondered why they'd stopped so soon. That wasn’t like the pair at all. He heard the door to the room squeak as it was opened and then knew the answer to his own question.

Footsteps approached and were followed by a soft thud when he was joined on the ground. His guest scooted just a bit closer to him and then laid their head upon his shoulder and hugged his arm. Leopold, then. Asta would never have been able to stay silent for so long. Plus this loudmouthed redhead was as cuddly as a lion cub when he wanted to be. Generally, Asta needed some convincing in that department. Most times he’d rather fight than cuddle. Though he’d gotten better about that in recent weeks. He’d started to realize that sometimes his boyfriends just wanted to hold his hand, not knock him out with a new spell.

A few silent moments slipped by before Leopold finally asked, “You don’t really want to leave us, do you? Cause yeah I know I talk a big game about how we’re all rivals and whatnot, but it’s more than that. As much as I want to beat you both at what you do best, cause that would be so amazing… I really like spending time with you two.”

“Same here!” Asta came barreling into the room unannounced then tripped over absolutely nothing and landed flat on his face. He let out a muffled pained screech and rolled around a bit. A few more pained noises escaped from beneath the hands he’d slapped onto his face.

Yuno snorted and then sighed to himself. Of course that’d be how he entered the room. Asta didn’t know any other way to be. He leaned his head against Leopold's and mumbled, “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual. You two can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll get over it.”

“Told you. Dramatic.” Asta muttered into his palm as he cradled his hurt face. He finally let his hand fall away so he could wiggle his nose. Though red and irritated from the fall, it didn’t seem to be broken or anything. That was all he needed to know. He scooted over to sit on the other side of Yuno. There was silence for about three breaths as they sat there. Asta stiffened suddenly then shrieked, “Wait a sec! Does _my_ hair make me look old! I have a whole head of it! Should I be having a crisis too!”

Yuno sighed to himself and Leopold snickered in response. So much for the momentary peace and quiet, he guessed. Any moment now they’d feed off one another’s energy and start a new argument about some ridiculous thing. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed, completely ignoring the way that the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. They might’ve been ridiculous, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

 

*

 

A little over two weeks had passed since the day Yuno had discovered that horrible gray hair. Luckily for him he hadn’t found another one yet. Perhaps it had been a fluke after all. It wasn’t like the chaos that was his boyfriends had calmed down any. He had to be indifferent to it by now. Well, he supposed today would be as good a test as any.

He and Leopold had met up with Asta and they were headed over to the Black Bulls’ headquarters. As they walked Yuno wondered if he should’ve turned down the invitation. It was common knowledge that they were the most chaotic squad out of the bunch. Every time he’d spent a moment with any of them they’d only lived up to that reputation. Meeting up with them in what was essentially their natural habitat couldn’t lead to anything good. Still, Asta had been so excited to invite them over. Yuno and Leopold had caved nearly immediately.

Once the HQ was in sight Leopold challenged them both to a race. Of course neither of them could turn down such a thing. All three of them took off with blinding speed, each using their own personal talents to their advantage. They arrived at nearly the same exact moment and since there hadn’t been anyone around to judge, choosing a winner was deemed impossible. Not before an argument, of course.

The sounds of their disagreement must’ve gotten attention of the others in the building because Luck and Magna came waltzing out. Luck’s eyes positively sparkled as he wondered if anyone would be up for a quick fight. Leopold and Magna quickly struck up a conversation about different fire spells. All the while Luck watched them with anticipation. A couple of hotheads were sure to want to fight and he was ready to join right in.

Asta laughed loudly and pat Magna on the back then strutted past him to enter the building. Yuno was right behind him. He didn’t particularly want to stay outside and be in danger of getting singed. He didn’t come to fight, after all. He nodded in acknowledgement at the familiar faces when Asta pointed everyone out in turn. There were some that he didn’t recognize but if Asta called them squadmates he was sure they weren’t all bad. Probably.

Yuno sat on a free couch and silently observed the interactions of those around him. The atmosphere was a lot more carefree than it was back at his squad. If one could call the feeling that something may explode at any moment for literally no reason ‘carefree’, anyway. There seemed to be a few members that weren’t around. For instance, the small one that always had good sweets was missing. That was a shame. He wouldn’t say no to a sweet treat right now.

He was on the couch opposite this one guy whose name he couldn’t recall. The guy was mumbling softly to himself and Yuno couldn’t make out a thing. Beside him was a girl who had her face in her hands and wouldn’t stop whimpering about how embarrassing it was to meet new people. Yuno couldn’t help but wonder what that was about since he hadn’t tried to talk to her even once. Next to them a sharp toothed redhead groaned then laid his head back against the couch as he complained that no one ever understood either of them or their mumbles. They were quite an odd group.

There was a loud slam as the door to the room burst open suddenly. In walked a hulking, dark-haired man that needed no introduction. The captain of this squad was about as recognizable as they came with his take no shit attitude and lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Not to mention they’d met before and Yuno couldn’t possibly have forgotten that nonsense.

“Captain Yami, hey! My boyfriends are here for a visit! Like I said they would be!” Asta immediately yelled. He seemed even more hyped about it than earlier. He motioned towards the stoic boy on the couch and added, “You remember Yuno!”

“That right? Don’t let ‘em touch my stuff.” Yami took a drag off his cigarette then turned towards Yuno and blinked. He squinted then a smile spread across his face and he yelled, “Oh, you’re the one going gray before the age of eighteen! Ha!”

Yuno stiffened and had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. He flopped over on the couch and buried his face in a pillow, that old crisis of his suddenly flaring up in full force. He groaned softly at the sound of their captain’s laughter. Did he have another gray hair to pluck? Was it that noticeable? How was this even possible? He hadn’t even become the Wizard King yet! He still had so much else he wanted to do with his life!

“Captain! I told you not to say anything about that! He’s fragile!” Asta shrieked.

Yami’s voice was a threatening growl as he replied, “Not nearly as fragile as you. Did you just try and give me an order, you little punk?”

“No, sir!” Asta squeaked. That was followed by a soft thud.

Yet another slam occurred when a different door burst open and the squad members that had been outside barreled into the building as if they were actual bulls. Leopold and Luck laughed together as Magna huffed about something incoherent. All three of them sported new scrapes from whatever spar they’d just finished up with.

There was a sudden familiar yell and before Yuno knew what was happening his whole body was being shaken back and forth. He blinked as he tried to understand the situation. It was one of his boyfriends, of course, probably having misread the situation completely when he walked in. Yuno didn’t want to hold it against him but if the guy didn’t cut it out he’d make him sick.

Leopold had a firm grip on his shoulders and continued to shake as he yelled, “Yuno are you all right! Do you need mouth to mouth! Say something!”

Yuno immediately snapped out of his daze. He pried Leopold’s hands from his shoulders then cleared his throat. His cheeks darkened and he turned away from him in an attempt to keep up his usual stoic façade then muttered, “No thank you, I'm fine.”

“Oh! A false alarm!” Leopold laughed. He smiled his patented grin and tilted his head.

Just then a portal appeared in the middle of the room. Out of it waltzed even more Black Bulls. Everyone’s attention was upon them. Even if he hadn’t recognized them, Yuno would’ve known who they were with the way that Asta shouted each of their names as they appeared. Yuno had to wonder if he did that every time. Judging by the fact that no one seemed phased by it, he’d probably guess yes. It sounded like a very Asta thing to do.

A pink-haired woman– Vanessa according to Asta’s yell a second ago– waltzed right up to where they sat and leaned into his personal space. She inspected him with great curiosity. Yuno could smell the alcohol wafting from her and wondered if she’d just taken a bath in the stuff. Judging by the wobble of the others that had also returned, there had been some sort of drinking contest where they’d just been. He bet she’d won. She stared at him for an unnecessarily long moment before she pat him on the head and hummed, “Oh, honey, your hair.”

“Is it _that_ noticeable!” Yuno gasped. He put a hand over the spot on his head where he’d found the offending hair. Then he realized the problem might even be in a completely different area. He pulled his hood over his head for good measure.

Vanessa laughed then winked and declared, “I’m good with dye, just look at Finral over there! Want me to fix it for you?”

Yuno sat there unresponsive with a flat look upon his face as her comment sent Asta and Leopold into defensive mode. Even the little food goblin Charmy jumped at the chance to be on his emotional support team. Yami’s teasing laughter seemed to bounce off the walls and only added to the chaos. Yuno swore he felt his soul leave his body while the three of them rambled on about the validity of his ‘lovely locks’ in front of a group of people he barely even knew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the person that commented about yuno getting gray hair on my last fic! X'3
> 
> his poor hair will suffer rip
> 
> its ok though... cause he really does love his boys... he will become Yuno the Gray because of them dfghjhgfd
> 
> ugh i love this trio so much. i wish i had more time and inspiration to write for them!!!   
> it was also nice to include other great chars too <3


End file.
